


Nice Out

by theChromiumFail



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically everything's the same this could or could not have happened, F/F, I'm gonna miss this show, Magic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theChromiumFail/pseuds/theChromiumFail
Summary: After everything, Julia just wants to have a good time. Kady knows how to have a good time.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Nice Out

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I'm writing an actual songfic. Feel free to listen to the songs as you read, they're bops. In order of appearance:
> 
> Out of Body - Gorillaz ft Kilo Kish, Zebra Kats & Imani Vonsha  
> Submission - Gorillaz ft Danny Brown & Kelela  
> NICE OUT - Kilo Kish

_________________________________________

_Ready, set, go_

_I lock hands with yours_

The music fills the cramped air as it pumps loudly through the speakers, surrounding the space. Julia can feel the bass through the floor to her heart, compelling her to sway where she stands by the bar. The blue and violet lights from the bar and the dancefloor reflect off of almost every surface and bathe everyone present in a brilliant glow. It’s been too long, Julia thinks, since she came to a place like this purely for the fun of it, rather than to run from her troubles or hunt down more.

_Seven thousand miles ‘till we reach the core_

_And then we circle back and we stomp some more_

_Got it?_

In her hands she nurses a sunrise that she ordered some time ago. She hardly put a dent in it, but she wasn’t trying to get buzzed just yet. 

She was spending half of her time waiting actively watching the two entrances opposite of the bar and the other half gazing at the magic she could see and feel in the room. Her own drink was a thing of beauty; the orange juice and grenadine swirled around each other, mixed and separated again. 

_It’s just like that_

_Your promise her your life, then you turn your back_

Magician bars were more common in the city than one would think. They just varied in size and quality. Many of them, like Palm Brew, where Julia sat now, were a two in one deal. Displays of magic are required to get into the more exclusive magician section. Thankfully Palm Brew was a nicer spot than other places Julia has seen. It was cleaner, and more welcoming, with magicians coming to drink and dance no matter where you had learned. 

_You move your hips and your arms like a cat_

_Spin three times and you’re back where you’re at_

She was just beginning to think of what techniques could have been used to have enhanced the lights when a tap on her shoulder nearly cost her her drink, and whoever it was their clothes.

“Relax, it’s just me,” Kady shouts over the music, shaking her hair out of her face. 

“Jesus...” She steadies herself with a hand on the bar. The magic she had gathered at her fingertips fizzles out. She’s contemplating short revenge but settles for a light punch to Kady’s arm. “What took you so long?”

“Paid a visit to an old friend,” Kady reached into her pocket, pulling out a slip of paper. Julia pointedly ignores the vagueness of her explanation. She knows Kady well enough now to not be surprised and respect her privacy. “Something cool for us to try when we’re not hungover.”

_Does anybody catch what this is about?_

_No? Well, work it out_

Julia looks over the spell with the light from the bar. With a quick glance she can see it’s meant to teleport objects. It’s much less excessive than the one she helped Marina perform, which also meant it was more difficult. It was perfect. 

She turns to hand it back to Kady, who is now sipping out of her glass. She rolls her eyes, to which Kady smiles. The light from the bar makes her eyes shine, her teeth dazzling in contrast to her dark lipstick. Julia’s breath falters for a moment at the sight, the way it has since she started spending weeks on end with Kady learning and healing. 

The way it hasn’t since James, since before Brakebills. She covers up her pause with an exaggerated frown. “So what am I supposed to drink now?”  
  


“Don’t worry, I ordered you another one.”

“I was fine with that one, thank you.”

“So am I, thank you.” They laugh as the bartender hands Julia a second Sunrise. 

_Slide like a lizard, bark with the crowd_

_Eyes dilated, dark to the grass_

Kady takes another sip of her drink, scanning the room with obvious disappointment. “Please tell me you saw some 10s in here.”

Just you, Julia doesn’t say. “Unfortunately for you, I was busy waiting for a girl to show up.”

“It is unfortunate… that you wasted so much time,” she turns to place her half-finished drink on the bar, then takes Julia’s and does the same. “But, luckily for you, since she finally showed up, we can have some fun.”

_Dance low, pat, and I’m feeling alright_

They push past the crowd to find an empty space on the dancefloor. The song changes, the colors of the lights in the club switching between blues and violets to pinks and oranges.

The DJ extends the intro, the beat pumping through the speakers and colorful tones ringing out into the dancefloor. Julia mirrors Kady’s movements, a mix of melodic sways and pointed bops. Her arms circled around her and extended like waves as her hips moved in time. 

_Don’t try to hide away_

_You know you’ve been on_

The space around them begins to shrink as people move and rock together. She’s charmed watching as Kady lets the mood wash over her, closing her eyes as she moves. A mix of excitement at the feeling and anxiety of losing sight of her fills Julia. The excitement makes her steps feel lighter. Another layer of vocals and synths joins the chorus as Kady was swept into the crowd. She almost reaches out, ready to drag her back, but catches herself.

_And you walk away_

_What could you be on?_

She finds her own eyes closing in time, between the turns and steps. Each time they opened, the colors of the lights were changed, their patterns across the room changed. She can spot Kady in the spaces between the people separating them. She danced herself between a couple, moving in time with both of them. Julia can feel the approach of someone behind her. She ignores the mix of envy and longing in her gut and turns to dance with them instead.

_If you take a look at the time you took and move on_

_But don’t go too far, my love_

They sway together, her arms settle around their neck and their hands on her hips. The air is hot and thick. She can feel herself start to sweat, sticking the hairs to the back of her neck. 

_Now you’re not around_

_But I hope you see_

_Gotta be full on_

They dance in a circle until Julia spins out. Her hand is caught and she’s dragged away from her partner. Her hair swings around her head, providing a much appreciated breeze as she’s pulled in. Her back is turned to her new partner, her arms crossed in front of her to hold opposite hands. The colors of the lights blend and flicker as the song changes.

_Chained ourselves to overdrive_

_Sweating like a Margarita_

They raise their arms together until their hands separate. Julia sweeps her sweat-dampened hair from her face. Her hands rest on her shoulders as they two step across the floor.

_I’m pushing past the door and…_

_It’s nice out_

She spins around, an inexplicable feeling of satisfaction overtaking her at seeing Kady looking back at her. She hesitates, her mind taking her through all kinds of ‘will she, won’t she’ scenarios. She doesn’t want to be wrong. But then Kady _looks_ at her, and she’s seen that look before. A smile tugs at her lips. They dance their way back together. Julia runs her fingers between the braids in Kady’s hair, her hand resting where the curls hang free. 

_Self obsessed I can relate_

She pulls Kady closer so she’ll be able to hear her, “So...see any 10s yet?” And she knows it’s lame, but it’s worth the laugh she can barely hear over the music.

“Fortunately for you,” Kady starts, locking her arms around Julia’s waist, “I’m at least a twelve.”

“Should I be worried?” Julia smiles, raising an eyebrow, “How do I measure up?”

_Do you want to go out?_

The club lights are enough for her to see Kady’s eyes appraising her. She has one second of actual worry, a fear that the attraction that had been building for weeks wouldn’t be returned. One second, she blinks and then Kady’s lips are on hers. Her eyes drift closed, but she can feel the lights pulsing over them, the music surrounding them, and it’s like it’s just the two of them. Kady bites softly at her bottom lip as they pull apart. If the people around them are paying them any attention, Julia doesn’t notice. 

She’s much more interested in Kady looking at her, like a moth to flame. Kady grabs her hand, “let’s go,” she says, dragging her towards the exit.


End file.
